Vile
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Murdered. It sounded so filthy. So disgusting. So vile.


Vile

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I think you guys know the spiel by now. But today its particularly bad. I don't really have any desire to be happy, to imagine a future for myself. To see anything past today. So I need to write. And as usual, a oneshot.

–

He softly traced the dry tears that decorated her porcelain cheeks. Her cold, porcelain cheeks. He could feel pressure beneath his cheeks, directly under his eyes. He was going to cry. Bruises were beginning to form where he was holding her. His fingerprints decorating her skin. The skin slowly, as the hours passed, turning gray. Bruises were also forming beneath her eyes. Her now blank eyes. He couldn't bring himself to lower her eyelids. So he was forced to stare into the vacant look in her eyes.

She was still beautiful, even in this state of slow decay.

Shane looked at her neck, and softly traced the thick mark left from the belt. He desperately wished he could wipe the look of horror off her face. The look of horror he had placed there.

He didn't mean to. He never laid a hand on her before. He was always so gentle with her.

Or at least that is what Shane believed. In reality Shane had harmed Mitchie several times before. Perhaps a smack across the cheek, or pinning her against the wall. Even if he never hurt her physically, there was always a small dab of fear painted across her heart. Yet, after a few days of skittishness around Shane, and seeing he wouldn't hurt her again-for now- Mitchie would return to normal, where as Shane had already forgotten.

Perchance Shane never remembered any of these incidents because as some abusers claim, they were overtaken by a monster. Someone who was not them, but another person entirely. Shane would claim the incident never occurred. Not that he was taken over, but that his hand never touched Mitchie.

But now, now he had physical proof of what he did to her. The physical proof was so much more than a bruise though. It was the fact, that Mitchie was now gone.

He was going to marry her. He was planning on proposing in a few days. He had the ring sitting in his glove compartment.

Now what was he going to do with it?

He couldn't even remember why he did what he had done. Why he murdered his precious Mitchie.

Murdered.

It sounded so filthy. So disgusting. So vile.

But as Shane gazed down on Mitchie's horror struck face, as it slowly turned gray and purple he realized that the word sounded vile because... because it was vile.

On impulse Shane laid Mitchie down in his lap and stared at his hands. Expecting to see blood decorating them. But he saw nothing.

But he did desperately try to remember how Mitchie ended up like this. Her heart beat gone. Her lungs never to fill again.

–

Mitchie giggled as she softly draped herself across the couch. Shane smiled watching her. "So tell me Mr. Gray, what is it I can do for you." She shot Shane a sultry look as she sat up crossing her legs.

He made his way over to her, "Why dont you tell me." She smiled biting her lower lip as she stroked his cheek.

"Well, most of my...friends...take the usual. But perhaps I can throw in a little extra for you." She winked. But she had just made a mistake.

Shane knew they were fooling around, she didnt really mean it. But for some reason something in him snapped. "What do you mean friends Mitchie?"

That ended all of it and she jerked her arm away from his face. "Shane!" He grabbed her wrist.

"What friends Mitchie."

"Shane. We were just joking. Remember?" But she couldnt seem to snap him out of it. He yanked her off the couch and growled still gripping her wrist. She let out a soft whimper. "Shane. Shane stop please."

"You want me to stop? Fine." And with that he shoved her back on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief as she softly rubbed her wrist.

"Are you okay Shane? Shane?" Shane still wasn't himself. And his hand twitched. The monster possessing him not to stop, that he wasnt done with her. His hand made his way to his pants and undid his belt. Mitchie stood up and walked over to him. And softly stroked his cheek again, "Shane?" She never saw it coming as his belt flew up and wrapped itself around her neck. He tightened it and she let out a squeak.

She was turning purple, and her face was draped with fear. She pleaded as much as she could, "Shane," she raspily let out. "Shane please. Please baby." But Shane didnt hear her. And her pleas only made the monster possessing him pull harder on the belt.

Before he knew it she was dead. Her body was limp and the pleas ended. And she fell to the floor.

Shane had just killed Mitchie.

–

She was long gone. Shane knew this. But he couldnt help but wish that wasn't the case. He had murdered his girlfriend. He didn't mean to. But he did.

And he was never going to get her back.


End file.
